The Prince, The Genral, and The Slave
by firerat5702
Summary: Inuyasha is prince Naraku's slave. One day genral Sesshoumaru ambushes Naraku's carriage and takes Inuyasha. Later on Naraku get capture and become thier slave. Contains rape. IV CHANGED SOMETHINGS SO READ THE FIRST PARAGRAPH TO GET CAUGHT UP
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story

This time the story will be completely in medieval times. thats it for now. There might be more changes in the future

Mmm Prince Naraku walked down the hall leading to his room. Today was his 18 birthday and his father had told him there was a very special present in his room.

Naraku smirked to himself. So his dad had finally gotten him a sex slave. He had been asking for one since he was 15 years old. He wondered what his new slave looked like.

When he entered his room he found a child with silver hair sitting on his bed. The boy was beatiful, he had long silky hair and light flawless skin. On top of his head were a pair of white dog ears. The most attractive feature was his golden eyes, which were glaring at him.

Naraku smirked again. So his father had given him an unbroken toy. Just as well, he prefered to train his pet the way he wanted to.

"Who are you? Let me go" he demanded.

"I am Prince Naraku. Your new master"

"No one is my master, let me go" said the rebellious kid.

"Your not going any where. I own you, so you'll be calling me master."

"Go to hell" he yelled.

Naraku slapped him across the face.

"Dont talk to your superior like that."

"Fuck you" he yelled.

Naraku grabbed him by his hair and pulled hard

"No fuck you." Naraku flipped him over

"You will learn respect soon." He climbed on top of the struggling boy. Tears filled the child's eyes as his clothes were ripped off. He had never been naked in front of someone and the mean man was touching him in strang places.

Sorry folks, I can't bring my self to write a sexual scene between an adult and child. There will be grafic sex scences when he's older. And don't worry, Naraku will get whats coming to him.

.../

Naraku lied next to the crying boy. He would have to get the servants to change the sheets later. He reached over and rubbed the dog ears. They were so soft and delicate.

"What is your name boy?"

The child buried his face in his hands. Naraku grabbed his hair and pulled back.

"Answer me when I talk to you" he growled in the others ear.

"Inu-Inu-ya-sha." he cried between sobs.

"Inuyasha? Hmmm, what a funny name. Your from the Inu- kingdom, arnt you."

"My mommy was from the spytra kingdom."

"So your part my kingdom and part thier kingdom. Interesting."

./

Several years had past and Naraku had worked hard in training Inuyasha. No long a child, he had tuned into quiet a handsome young man. Everyonce in awhile he would disobey him or try to fight but Naraku would than severly punish him. Now the dog eared teen wouldn't even move without his permission.

His favorite place to be was in the corner behind the dresser, where he made himself as small and hidden as possible. He would stay there for hours till Naraku directed him to move.

Naraku was quiet sadisfied with his pet. Inuyasha was cute and delicate. His ears would fold to his skull whenever Naraku entered him or looked at him.

Naraku even liked to take him out when he went to resturants, but of course he would sit on the floor or oroccasionally he would order him under the table to plesure him. It made waiting for his meal so much more enjoyable.

"Inuyasha." the prince called. Immediately he came running over.

"Yes master" he said with his eyes and head lowered.

"We might have to move soon. It's getting rather dangerous to stay in the castle with the war getting so close. There were enemy soldgiers spotted near the walls."

"Where shall we go master?" Inuyasha barley left the castle since he was brought here. It was the only home he ever had. Before here he had been living on the street till he was caught and sold.

"We shall go North across the sea, where I have relatives. They shall house us till father wins the war. Than we shall return." Naraku rubbed his doggy ear.

"When do we leave Master?"

"In three days. Ill have to start packing soon."

Naraku pushed him on the bed. Inuyasha grunted as his pants were pulled off. His wrist were held above his head. He would surly bruse there.

Naraku didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He just pulled out his member. He lined himself up with Inuyasha's entrance and pushed in without any preparation or lube.

Inuyasha cried out but kept still. He was used to the rought treatment. It was easier to relax and stay still. The streachting of his rectum was a familiar feeling. the organ pulsing in him was hard and angry.

With every thrust his body jerked. He felt Naraku kiss his neck, which was covered in bite marks.

Blood was dripping from his entrance but the raven haired didn't care. He pushed in harder wanting to get a scream from his slave.

Naraku pinched and twisted his nipples painfully. The little nubs had turned red and swollen.

"Your such a cock whore" Naraku moaned. He bit the sensitive skin of Inuyashas dog ears.

The younger man bit his lip to stop himself from screaming in pain. His eyes watered from the stinging feeling.

"Crying already." he sneered.

Naraku picked up the paste. His thrust became more violent.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He started screaming. The burning feeling in his entrance was unbearable.

"That's right. Scream for me, my little slut." Naraku growled aggressively.

He found his favorite spot on Inuyasha's shoulder and bit down hard.

Making Inuyasha scream one more time he came hard inside the teen.

For a few minutes there was peace. Naraku silently road off his organism and caught his breath. When he could control his legs again, he brutally pulled out.

Inuyasha wined when the sore skin around his anus was rubbed.

Naraku dressed quickly, not sparring one glance to the abused slivernet.

Inuyasha slowly stood and started changing the sheets before he even dressed.

/

Sesshoumaru sat alone in his tent, looking at the map that covered the whole table, expect a tiny corner, that he use to hold his coffee.

On the map there was dozen marks and flags. Each one had an important meaning. Some symbolized soldgiers, others location, and some borders between them and the enemy.

Sesshoumaru looked at them all carefully as he planed the next move, the wrong actions could cause drastic losses.

It wasn't easy being a general for the Inu-kingdom or for short Inudom. Especial since they were at war. He was out on the front lines fighting for his nation and his life. Everyday was a battle to survive. They always had to be on alert for ambushes and raids. Gathering enough supplies to live was already a hard task but now they have to worry about getting shot or blown up.

Thanks to his amazing leader ship skills his army was now only two miles from the enemy kingdom.

His army only consisted of two hundred men but they had to travel in small numbers so they weren't detected. Besides most of king Origumos army was stationed at the border, guarding it. Sesshoumaru had figured a way to sneak by them by using a drain pipe that was pouring out into a lake.

Yes, it was disgusting, but they made it through undetected.

He shivered remembering some of the things he stepped in.

"General Sesshoumaru" he turned around to see his second in command, Kouga.

"What is it, I'm busy."

"Our spy's have found out that the prince is planning on taking a ship across the sea. The king must be sending him away till this war is over."

"Hmm, how long till he departs?"

"He will leave in three days, at night to avoid detection."

"Find out what root he will take. Than prepare a team to intercept them. If we can capture the prince we will have a valuable bargaining chip. Surly we shall be even closer to winning the war. After all, what is a king without an heir.

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6

_**Ps really important imformation. I forgot to mention that Naraku had two black cat ears on his head. Spytra people have animal ears and red eyes. Inu's have red markings, golden eyes and silver hair. Pluse it's not medieval time it's like in 1700-1800 hundreds.**_

While Inuyasha finished doing Naraku's last minutes packing the prince sat on the couch sipping wine. He was watching the wonderful dancers he had called in to keep him entertained. The Prince liked to watch the dancer spin and twirl.

"Why can't you be more graceful and stunning like them. There so amazing." He said to Inuyasha.

This would make Inuyasha feel like crying, his ears would droop and his eyes would water.

The dog ear teen wished he could make his Master happy. When Naraku was happy he would treat him nice. He pet his head and say a kind word. Sometimes Naraku would tell him he was beautiful, and he say it lovingly, with kindness in his voice.

If he was really happy he give Inuyasha a peice of candy or marble. He like to collect them. If was one of the few things he was allowed to keep for himself. He spent hours looking at the pretty colors and admiring the designs.

Every once in awhile Naraku would give him one. He kept them in a small bag that he hide under the bed. He checked on every day and treated them like they were dedicate pearls.

He didn't have a lot of things but he was very careful with what he did have.

"Are you done yet?" Naraku asked impatiently.

"Yes Master" he put the last suit case in the car.

Naraku had about seven suit cases. It was hard fitting them in the carriage. He, himself only had a small bag. It was filled with his marbles, and an extra lion cloth. He didn't own much.

"Hurry up slave."

"Sorry master" Inuyasha quickly climbed into the carriage.

"Diver, how long till we arrive"

"Shouldn't take more than two hours, your majesty." The drive speed up faster in hopes of pleasing his boss. The horses weren't happy with the extra whips they received.

They had a carriage on each side of them. They were Naraku's personal guards.

There purpose was to make sure he got on the boat saftly.

/

Half an hour had pass and Naraku was board out of his mine.

Soon his eyes landed on Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. He wasn't even aloud to sit on the seats. The raven hairs eyes narrowed and a sneer formed on his face.

He gestered for Inuyasha to come over. Like he expected the boy rushed over quickly.

All Naraku had to do was point to his crotch and Inuyasha knew what to do. The teen bent down on the knees and un zippered his pants. Gently he pulled out the princes cock.

With out hesitation he put it in his mouth, his tong lapping up and down the shaft. He felt Naraku shiver in delight and knew he was doing a good job.

Naraku pushed his head down more forcing the teen to deep throat him. He used Inuyashas hair as a handle as he thrustest roughly into him.

Tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes, his throat was burning and he could hardly breath. All he could taste was salt and his own blood.

Naraku was looking out the window when he heard shots going off. He saw one of his guards carriages swirl off the road.

He herd more gunfire, this time he saw where it was coming from. They were surrounded by four other cars. Men were shooting at them from the windows. Slowly they were closing in.

"Driver, go faster. We're being ambushed." He yelled and pulled up his pants.

"Crap" the diver cursed as he sped up. The horses gallop faster, with the whip as motivation.

The other carriage that was ment to protect Naraku started shooting back, but it was four against one and a signal shot to the wheel had it slidding off the road.

Now alone and unarmed, Naraku yelled at the driver to go faster. The only reason they hadn't been caught yet was because they were going down a narrow tunnel. Only one carriage could fit at a time.

Realizing that they were going to be caught, Naraku started panicking. If they didn't kill him, he be taken prisoner. They would not treat the heir to the enemy kingdom kindly. There where horrible rummors of what the inu's did to their captives.

He glanced at Inuyasha who was shaking in the corner. A bright bulb appeared over his head.

"Inuyasha, quiclkly grab the suit case."

The dog eared boy did what he was told. He pulled out one of the suit cases . It was a big square one.

One of the carriages rammed into them from behind. Inuyasha gripped the seat. He hardly knew what was going on.

Naraku quickly pulled out some clothes.

"Change into these." He ordered.

It was a weird order. Usually he was only allowed to wear a loin cloth or mini shorts.

While Inuyasha pulled up the pants Naraku tied his hair into a bun and put one of his hags over his head so the silver hair and dog ears were concealed.

Inuyasha rubbed the silk shirt. It was so soft and comfortable.

Naraku put on the finishing touches, wich were a golden watch, rubby ring and some expensive colon. Now he actrually looked like royalty.

"Inuyasha, those men are going to come in here and take you away. I want you to go with them. Don't talk, just go with them. If they ask you are the prince."

The four carriages had surrounded them. There was one in each side. They started to slow down causing them to slow down to.

Naraku started ti crawl into the suit case. He looked at Inuyasha one more time. He pulled the teen near him and kissed him deeply. It was soft and gentle, a very rare kiss.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I will miss you" he said before folding his legs against his stomach and pulling down the top of the suit case.

Inuyasha waited for the men to come and get him. he rubbed the soft silk again. At least he die where something nice.

"I will miss you too Master. " he said before the carriage came to a stop.

Seconds later men with guns smashed in the window and knocked open the door. Frighten Inuyasha curled up in a ball. That was till the men pulled him out onto the floor. They cuffed his hands and blinded him.

Remembering what Naraku told him he kept quiet, even when they shot the driver he didn't say anything.

He was shoved into one of the other carriages.

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening. He couldn't see and the cuffs were digging into his skin. All he knew was that he was endanger.

They been driving for what seemed like hours now. Inuyasha had lost of time to think. These men had been after his master, so his master dressed him up like him and hid.

Naraku had sacrificed him to save himself. He wasn't surprised, infact he would expect nothing else, but he was still hurt. He felt so betrayed. Inuyasha knew it was stupid to think his master cared about him. They just been together for so long.

Of course Naraku had gone out with other people. Sometimes he bring a women or man home and have sex with them right infornt of him. The person with him wouldn't even notice Inuyasha was there till the next morning. Most of the time they wouldn't mined, some have even suggested he join in. Thankfully Naraku would never make him participate in those things.

Everytime he brought someone home and had sex with them Inuyasha would feel a pain in his chest and want to throw up.

Somethimes he get a rush of anger when he saw how the prince was so gentle with his partners. They seemed to actrually enjoy the tortuous action.

The prince would kiss them and caress there skin. The thrust were soft and slow. And he would never say mean things to them, unless they told him to. The opposite of how he treat him.

They stopped and Inuyasha was pushed out of the carriage. He was roughly pulled out and lead somewhere. He couldn't see where they were taking him. He knew he was shaking and that his ears were folded to his skull under the hat.

"Sesshoumaru, we brought you the prince." someone said.

The blind fold was taken away and the first thing he saw was a man dressed in white and red armor. There was a puffy white thing that looked like a cloud on his shoulder. He had long silver hair like him but no dog ears. Instead he had red stripes on his cheeks. He was tall and muscular, he was even bigger than his master.

They had the same eyes, no, his eyes were much stronger. This man sent off an ora of power and strength. Inuyasha quickly reverted his gaze to the floor.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the teen. He looked over the younger man and his eyes narrowed. The boy was too timid and submissive.

He reachted out and snatched the hat. Inuyasha's long hair and dog ears poped out.

"Dose that look like the prince to you!" He growled.

The men stuttered. They were so busy trying to make a quick get away, they forgot to check if it was the prince. There was only one person in the back seat.

"You idiots, you let the prince escape."

He turned his rage to Inuyasha. Growling he grabbed him by the collar.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

Inuyasha just stared at him, to scared to speak.

"Tell me where the prince is." he demanded. He lifted him up by the collar.

Inuyasha started whimpering. He closed his eyes and shivered. He tried to get away but the other was to strong.

Sesshoumaru looked over the teen again. He was small, skinny and kinda cute.

"Crap, your a slave arnt you?" The boy wasnt a full Inu becuase he lacked the markings and the ears were a clear sign of cross breeding. Only spytra people have animal ears.

Inuyasha nob.

Sesshoumaru placed him back on the floor.

"Are you the princes's slave?"

"Yes sir." He said softly

"Do you know where the prince is?"

Inuyasha knew, but he shook his head.

"Tell the men to pack up camp. We need to return home. The enemy knows we are here and will be looking for us. No doubt they'll plan a counter attack. We need to be there to protect our king."

After the men had left Sesshoumaru turned toward the teen.

"What am I suppose to do with you." He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was left alone with the scary man know as Sesshoumaru. All the others had left to follow his orders.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

He looked over the half-breed as he drank it. The coffee helped sooth him.

"What am I going to do with you?" He signed again.

"Whats your name?" He asked

Inuyasha stayed slient.

"Come now boy, don't you have a name?"

The teen nob.

"Than what do they call you?"

"Inu-Inuyasha" he said nervously.

"So you were a slave Inuyasha?" He asked. In his kingdom slavery was banned. Only the very rich had slaves and they were offten criminals who crimes were so alwful they be put to death. Slavery was just a way for them to live. Sure they live in chains, but they lived.

"Were you the princes slave? Your very well dressed."

"There not mine. My master wanted me to put them on." Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"Why?"

"So they think I was the prince."

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy with pity.

"I see. Well at least you'll never have to deal with him again. You are free now."

"Free" Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. He had never herd that word before.

"Yes you are free now, well you'll be free once we pass the border. You'll be far away from the reach of your master."

"I dont think he'll like that?"

"It dosnt matter, most likely you'll never see him again."

Sesshoumaru looked around.

"So do you have any skills?"

"Skills?" He asked confused.

"You know, like cooking and cleaning. Something you could do. It would make it easier to find you a job."

"My master said I was good at sucking his cock." He said innocently.

Sesshoumaru chocked on the coffee he was drinking.

"So you were a pleasure slave." He looked at him in pity. "Poor thing"

"Will I be getting a new master?" He didn't like the idea of having a new master he rather stay with Naraku.

"No your free that means no master." Sesshoumaru gathered the papers on his desk.

"Come on I'll explain on the way." The troops were already starting to move out. Inuyasha had to share a horse with Sesshoumaru.

On the days it took to reach the border Sesshoumaru told him everything about being free. He be able to eat when he wanted and go when he wanted. He wouldn't have to have sex with someone he didn't want to have it with. He be able to talk with other people and be treated like an equal.

Inuyasha liked to talk to the genral. He treated him nicely and listen with interest to everything he said. He didn't talk down to him or make him feel uncomfortable.

Inuyasha wasn't use to being treated like a person, usually he was treated like a pet.

At night Inuyasha slept in his tent in seperate sleeping bags. The dog eared boy spent the nights thinking about his cat eared Master. He wondered if his master missed him or was even thinking of him. Maybe he thought he was dead.

Sesshoumaru always made sure he had plenty to eat. He even gained a few pounds. You could hardly see his ribs anymore. Plus all th bruses Naraku had given him were fading.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Huh?"

"When we reach the border can I continue to stay by your side?" He asked nervously

"You don't have to feel obligated. There are lots of nice people out there, not just me"

"I know, I just really like Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I would love for you to stay by my side." He rubbed one of Inuyasha's puppy ears.

...

Naraku managed to get away unseen. He ran down the road for two miles before he was able to hitch hick down the road. The whole time he was cursing his enemy's in his mind. Today he was lucky, next time he might loose more than a slave.

He made it to the boat safly. He was glad they hadn't taken off with out him. He felt better being protected by men with guns.

Lying in his bed, in his luxury room Naraku thought about his little pet. He might be dead. Maybe they found out he wasn't the prince and let him go.

Not likely, there probably trying to get information from him. To bad Inuyasha didnt know anything. Naraku always kept him locked up in his room. He probably didn't know how to read.

Such a shame, he had spent so much time training him. Now he have to start over with a new slave. He would buy one when he reached land. He couldn't wait to see what exotic slaves they had over there. But he doubt they ever have one as good as Inuyasha.

...

**five months later**

Inuyasha had been living with Sesshoumaru for months now. They had made it to his home over the border. His house was no castle like Naraku's but it was nice. As a genral he was awarded quiet a lot of land and money from the king. He even had three servants.

Inuyasha had his own room with a soft bed and his very own clothes that Sesshoumaru had bought for him. He was even learning how to read and write. Sesshoumaru was teaching him.

The general had been so kind to him. He had given him things he had never had before. At night when he came home he play cards with him and spend his days off with him.

They talk and talk. He tell Inuyasha things he seen on his journeys. He made an unpleasant face when he tell him about living with Naraku.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such cruelty" he would say.

Often Inuyasha would wonder how the raven hair was doing. He probably forgotten all about him. He probably had a new slave. It hurt to think he was being replaced.

As time went by Inuyasha became even closer to Sesshoumaru. They went every where. He watched and learned everything about his job. He even reminded him about meetings and deliver messages for him. It wasn't long till he was award a job as his assistant.

He got to spent even more time with Sesshoumaru. The general seemed to be quit fond of him too. He buy Inuyasha marbles and other gifts. Things he never had before.

No one had ever treated him like an equal before. It took some time to get used to. But slowly Sesshoumaru was able to show him how to act like a person, not a slave.

Inuyasha had strong feelings for Sesshoumaru. Feelings he never felt before. He felt so warm when he was around him. Inuyasha didn't understand these feelings.

While Inuyasha was counting his marbles in his room Sesshoumaru popped in.

"Inuyasha would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha wore his best clothes for the dinner date. Sesshoumaru was taking him to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. They were celebrating Sesshoumaru's promotion, so he made sure to look extra nice. The best part it would just be the two of them at dinner.

The entire carriage ride was spent in almost complete silence besides Inuyasha's curious comments on the different possibilities as to why Sesshoumaru got the promotion. Upon arriving Inuyasha discovered that since Sesshoumaru had already made a reservation, they didn't need to wait.

Inuyasha couldn't get over how well dressed the other people were. The men had on tailored suits and the women wore the nicest dresses he'd ever seen.

Inuyasha felt under dressed. His ears folded to his head in embarrassment. When he walked in the people started whispering. They had never seen a half-breed before and in these war times they looked down at anyone with Spytra blood in them. A lot of half-bloods' were suspected of treason. The stares and whispering got worse when they saw that he was with Sesshoumaru.

"What on earth is the general doing with a half-blood?" One of the males said to a women.

"He's pretty attractive, do you think there dating?"

"No way" the male said. "Sesshoumaru could be with anyone. Why would he pick a half-breed to date."

Inuyasha lowered his eyes. He wished they hadn't come here to eat. It hurt more knowing they were right. Sesshoumaru had so many choices. The women would practically throw themselves at him and he has seen men looking at him lustfully.

"Don't pay attention to them. I've discovered that rich people have nothing better to do than gossip." Sesshoumaru rubbed his shoulder. "Come on lets look over the menu."

He pulled out Inuyasha's chair for him and pushed him in when he sat down.

Inuyasha looked at the choices. Every thing looked so good he didn't know what to pick.

"Why don't I order for us?" Sesshoumaru offered.

"Sure" Inuyasha put down his menu, glad he did not having to make such a difficult choice.

The waiter came over. He asked them if they were ready.

"We'll have two glasses of wine and some bread sticks and some stuffed clams for an appetizer."

"Good choice Sir" he wrote it down and left.

In ten minutes the food was on the table. Inuyasha had never had clams before, they were very good.

For the main course Sesshoumaru had ordered them duck seasoned with garlic and lemon. It was delicious.

After dinner Sesshoumaru suggested they go on a walk to work off the meal. The cool night air ran over their skin. It's smelled sweet with the hint of pine. Must have been from the forest near by.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Inuyasha was balancing himself on the street curb as he walked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know other people wouldn't have done the same." he looked at the moon.

"I'm glad I met you Inuyasha, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm. And squeezed gently.

"No one has ever cared about me like you. They never asked how I'm doing or try to make me comfortable. Especially not him..." His mind wandered back to Naraku.

"Why must you continue to think about him? Why not think of me instead." Sesshoumaru tilted Inuyasha's head up.

"I love you, he doesn't." He kissed him gently.

Inuyasha felt the others tongue as he explore his mouth. It was sweet and gentle. It wasn't Inuyasha's first kiss. Sometimes when Naraku was in a good mood he'd kiss him during sex. But those kisses were rough and forceful

This kiss was soft and loving. He never felt such a warm sensation before. It was like sparks in his mouth.

They slowly pulled away.

"Lets go home." Sesshoumaru suggested.

As soon as they got into the house they started kissing. Their bodies were pushed together. They were almost eating each other with how hard they were kissing. Soon they were removing their clothes trying to get closer.

Inuyasha kicked off his boots while Sesshoumaru removed his shirt. He rubbed the other member while he removed his pants.

Inuyasha was feeling something he felt very rarely. It was a nice heated sensation between his legs. His man hood was getting bigger and harder. Sometime during sex with Naraku it get this way and once or twice some milky liquid would come out. But it never happen this fast before. They weren't even having sex yet and it was happening.

Both completely naked they wrestled on the bed. Sesshoumaru came out on top. He kissed around the dog eared boy's neck And gently rubbed his shaft.

Inuyasha moaned and thrust against him. It felt good, really good. He could feel Sesshoumaru's member rubbing against his thigh. He wasn't scared, the other wasn't doing anything that hurt him.

Sesshoumaru reached over to the drawer and pulled out some lube. He rubbed it on his fingers. Kissing the other his hand slid down south.

When Inuyasha felt those long fingers slip between his lower cheeks he pushed him away. Memories of fear and pain were associated with that spot. He panicked and covered his body.

"Whats wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I... When ever I did that with...him, it would hurt... A lot" he looked at the ground ashamed of his fearfulness.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek.

"I'm not him. I would never hurt you like that. I care about you to much." he kissed his cheek and rubbed his ear.

With the mood gone Sesshoumaru laid down still holding Inuyasha. His arms were gently wrapped around him. He understood the hanyou's feeling. He wasn't ready and Sesshoumaru wasn't going to rush him into something he might regret.

For now he would be content with just snuggling with the half blood.

...

Naraku scrawled. His father had sent word that the war wasn't over yet. In fact it appeared the war was far from over.

This meant that Naraku would be stuck at his aunts house for a long time. He loathed staying there. His aunts taste in furniture was tacky and it always smelled like cheese. Plus he didn't have all the luxuries he had at home. He didn't have his big comfy bed or his dancers to keep him entertained. There were no festivals or balls to go to. At least there was a bar he could go to. He spent most of his time there drinking.

The worst part about this visit was that Naraku couldn't find a new pleasure slave. He went to the market to shop around but none caught his fancy. None of them had that charm Inuyasha had. They weren't interesting at all.

He sighed. You don't know what you have till it's gone. To say he didn't miss his little pet would be a lie. But their was no point thinking about the past. Inuyasha was probably dead by now. He couldn't survive this long by himself. And if he did he most likely never see him again.

"Naraku" called his aunt Reen. She sounded worried. Kind of scratchy. He herd her sniffle before she came into his room.

"I'm afraid there's terrible news. You see your father has gone missing."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean my father is missing"

Aunt Reen looked at the floor. Sadness covered her face.

"There was an ambush, they were caught by surprise. I was told your father was blown off a cliff."

"His body wasn't found so theres still a chance he's alive." She said hopefully

Naraku stared at his hands, the shock was still setting in. His king and father were missing. He was probably dead.

His aunt sat next to him and stroked his back.

"I know it's hard dear but you are the only heir of Spytra. You must go back and lead your kingdom to victory."

"I cant lead them like my father did. I'm not as good as him."

"No one could be as good as your father but you are his son you have the potential to lead. I know it will be difficult. Unlike other kings you we be thrusted into the battlefield. Your father wants to wait till the war was over before getting you ready to become king but now you will have to be ready"

"When do I depart?" his vioce was numb and hollow.

"There is a ship being prepared to take you back. It should take you three months to get there. The ships have to take quit a few detours to avoid the enemy."

"King Naraku" the cat eared man said to himself. He liked how it rolled off his tongue.

...

Inuyasha woke peacefully next to Sesshoumaru. Ever since that night they had been sharing the same bed. Though they slept together they still hadn't had sex. Sesshoumaru would kiss him on the lips and rub his ears. The kisses would get a little longer and they rub against eachother a little more.

They were moving slow but that's probably what Inuyasha needed.

Right now Inuyasha was happily humming while being wrapped in the others arms or should he say arm.

He had discovered months ago that Sesshoumarun had loss one of his arms in battle. He had a metal one that could move like a real arm. The fake hand could hold a shield and grab a cup but it wasn't enhanced enough to swing a sword. The wrist couldnt move like that.

The genral was a little self-conscious about his missing arm but Inuyasha made it perfectly clear to him that he didn't care about the arm. That he loved him more becuase of it.

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru yawned. He rubbed his eye as he woke up.

"I'm here my love." He hummed

"I have to tell you something.

"What would that be."

Sesshoumaru signed. He gently stroked the others cheek.

"The king of Spytra is presumed dead. The prince shall return to take his place."

"Naraku is coming back?"

"I promise you will never see him again. I swear he'll never touch you again." Sesshoumaru held him close.

"Don't worry he's probably has a new slave and forgot all about me." it hurt a little knowing that. He didn't know why thought.

"I have to go for awhile."

"How long?"

"I do not know. We have no way of knowing how or when the prince is coming. They think he's going to come from the east."

"No Naraku is coming from the north. He believes in myths."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"There is a myth that mermaids live in the east seas and cause sailors to crash into rocks using their voice."

"That ridicules."

Inuyasha shrugged. "He believe in all the myths, witches, wearwolfs, headless horsemen, even fairies."

So he's coming from the north?"

Inuyasha nob.

"That helps so much. Now we could focus on the north shores. If we could capture the prince before he gathers his army's we could end this war."

"What will happen to Naraku when you capture him?"

"He will be killed publicly or sent to our king."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "Killed?"

"Yes, that's what we do with enemies."

"What would the king do to him?" He asked him nervously.

"Hold them as his prisoner and use him as a hostage to negotiated with the other side. He probably spent the rest of his life in a cell, being a punching bag for the kings men. Who knows, if he's pretty they'll turn him into a toy. Ironic isn't it."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. Naraku was very pretty.

Sesshoumaru held him gently.

"Don't worry. One way or another he will pay for what he has done to you." Sesshoumaru hummed.

Sesshoumaru kissed his neck. "This will be our last night together for a long time. Me and my men will be leaving in the morning... Do you think we can make this night memorable?"

Inuyasha moaned when he nibbled on his ear. He turned around and kissed the general. He had a way of making him feel so wanted, so needed, so loved. Their relationship was based on equality. Sesshoumaru cared about how he felt and listened to his opinion.

Finally Inuyasha was ready. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed him gently.

Sesshoumaru slipped his hands into his pants. He curved his pointer finger around his dick and stroked slowly.

"That feels good" the hanyou moaned.

Inuyasha thrusted against him. Thier members brushed together. Sesshoumaru removed his pants so nothing was keeping their manhoods apart.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how good it could feel to be touched down there. He never actrually wanted to be touched there but now he loved.

Seashoumaru kissed down his chest and played with one of his perk nipples. He knew the other liked it. Gently he took the nub into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue.

"Please..." Inuyasha cried out. He wrapped his legs around Sessoumarus back.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his ear while he kissed him. His hand reached towards the night stand and opens the droor. He pulled out a little bottle of lube. He poured it on his fingers. Gently he messages the other pucker. The little hole loosened.

"This part might be a little uncomfortable but it will get better." Seeshoumaru kissed him while he slowly inserted one finger into the other. He hoped the kiss would distract him from any pain.

Inuyasha hardly notice any pain. Compared to what Naraku use to do this was nothing. When Seeshoumaru brushed against that spot inside him he melted. He never knew it could feel good to have something inside him. He always associates that spot with pain.

"You are so beatiful." Sesshoumaru said looking over his lovers body.

"Are you ready for a second finger?"

Inuyasha nobbed.

Slowly he addes another digit. He scissored his inner walls open.

Inuyasha arched his back. His hands were tangled in the others hair.

"You are ready my love" Sesshoumaru pulled out his fingers.

He lined himself up with the others entrance.

"Are you sure" he would give Inuyasha one last chance to bail out.

"Yes Im ready. I love you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru pushed in. He slowly buried himself into the heat. Inuyasha was so warm and tight. It was almost to much.

Inuyasha moaned as he was filled. It felt good to have that mushroom head rub his sweet spot. He squeezed around the cock inside him make Sesshoumaru cry out. Slowly the cock inside him pulled out than gently push back in.

"Faster" Inuyasha wined.

The other gladly complied. He picked up his speed. He went faster and deeper but paid close attention to Inuyashas face to make sure he wasn't hurting him. So far the little hanyou seemed to be in otter bliss.

"You feel so good Inuyasha." He moaned.

"Please keep hitting that spot." Inuyasha moved his hips back when Sesshoumaru thrusted forward so the other could go deeper.

Sesshoumaru started stroking the other shaft. It was leaking and swallow when he took it into his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the tip.

"Don't, to senesetive"

Sesshoumaru smirked. He tapped the tip repeatedly. Inuyasha cried out. He was so close to cumming.

"I love you Inuyasha" he growled as he climaxed in the other.

He collasped over Inuyasha. They were both panting. Inuyasha felt gooey fun drip out of him.

"I'm sorry. I should have pulled out." he apologized

"It's OK I don't mind. It's a part of you." Inuyasha said sweetily

Sesshoumaru looked down. Inuyasha hadn't come yet.

"Let me take care of you" Inuyasha was supprised when he took his member into his mouth.

"Wow"

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over the other member. He sucked on the tip and nobbed his head up and down. He was able to take Inuyasha whole cock into his mouth and deep throat him.

"That feels so good" Inuyasha moaned. He buckled into the others throat.

With Sesshoumaru deep throating him he could hold himself back.

"I'm coming" his hold on the others hair tightened.

His seed filled the others mouth. He was supprised Sesshoumaru drank his seed.

"That felt so good."

"I'm glade you enjoyed it." Sesshoumaru laid on the bed snuggling with Inuyasha.

...

When Inuyasha woke up he gently stroked his lovers hair. He didn't even notice the color had change from silver to black. He wrapped his arm around the other and kissed his neck.

When the other stirred he smiled.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" Inuyasha snuggled closer. He closed his eyes and took in a big breath. His lover smelled so good.

"I slept just fine honey." The older one turned around. Instead of golden eyes he saw violet red ones.

"I love you Inuyasha" Naraku said. He kissed the others cheek.

"Ma- ma, Naraku!" His eyes widen

"Call me honey if you want." He kisses Inuyasha on the lips.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring down at him.

"Are you feeling well love? You seem to be having a bad dream."

"I'm fine. It was nothing." Inuyasha looked towards the floor.

Why would he be having a dream like that.

"I have to go soon. I must find the prince before he can regroup his army." Sesshoumaru started to get dress.

"If you knew where he was you wouldn't need to go away?"

"If I knew where he was I could end this war and we could take a long vacation."

Inuyasha didn't want Sesshoumaru to leave. Espeacialy after last night.

"When I was Naraku's slave he would often go on trips across the sea. He leave me behind but I would hear him complain about how slow the boat was. I think the name of the boat was RiverBeast.

"RiverBeast? This makes things so much easier."

"There ... Is more" Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Naraku. The thought was ridicules. He owed nothing to that bastard.

"He complained the boat took to many stops. One stop he hated most of all. It was becuase of the all horse. They pooped everywhere making the whole town stink."

"The whole town?"Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha knobbed.

"That would take a lot of horses. The only town that raises horses near the north coast line is Bellwood. Ill have my men there in days. Well set a trap and over take the boat."

"Please let me come with you" he asked.

"Its too dangerous."

"Please let me go with you. I just can't bare to be without you for that long. I know it can take weeks or months for the ship to arive." Tears ran down his face

"Alright but you must stay on the side lines and listen to everything I say."

"I promise to be good. Anything to be near you." He kissed his cheek.

"You should get packing. I want to be in Bellwood as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku couldn't belive all the time he had to spend on that ship. He had gotten a mayor case of sea sickness. No matter how many pill he still felt in a small space was unbearable for him. He had no entertainment in the ship to preoccupied him except staring at the ceiling.

After many week of this he was beginning to go nuts. His cousin Kunto was no help. He was always working on this ship. Why a noble man with royal blood would want to spend his life on a ship was beyond his comprehension. Though his cousin had always been a weird one.

Long hours by himself have left him quiet unsatisfied as the prince it was quite undignified for him to touch himself. He found himself thinking of a Slivernet slave. The way he spent whole nights enjoying the company of Inuyasha.

He hasn't been able to find himself a slave. He had visited many slave shops but none caught his interest.

It was too bad Inuyasha was probably dead. He kind of miss the dog eared boy. But there was no point dwelling on the past. He would never see him again.

Finally the ship pulled up at the dock. They were about to start unboarding when a commotion on land stopped them.

Armed men were surrounding the beach. They were Inu soldiers. Seeing that the beach was overrun they were about to turn back when they saw more boats surrounding them.

Narakus cousin ran in.

"Were surrounded by the enemy" he said terrified.

"What should we do?" Naraku asked.

"We're out numbered we can't do anything." Kunto grabbed a gun from inside the dresser.

"We might be able to hide in the storage room. Stay close and follow me." Naraku took his cousins hand and was led out the cabin.

As soon as they step foot out the doors they were ambush by two men. They went for Kunto first since he had the gun. His cousin tried to fight but they were too strong. Nraku tried to help but one man threw him against the wall.

"Run Naraku" his cousin yelled.

Like his cousin told him he ran, he ran dodging all the soldiers in his path. He was surprised how fast they took over the ship, they were barely any of his men fighting back. He saw bodies of soldiers cover the floor in a bloody carpet. At least the crew was put up some kind of fight.

The deck was full on Inu men. The ships crew and his private guards were all in chains.

When Naraku was spotted a group of armed men surrounded him. He did the only thing he could, he tried to jump overboard

Leaped for the water but he was surprised when he found himself suspended in the air. A pain went up his spine as he was hanged from his tail.

"Gotcha" the man had a tight grip on tail.

"Your lucky I caught you too or you would have ended up as a snack. "

Naraku regrettably looked down to see bloody waters, out from thier depths stuck out large pointed fins. They had thrown chum in the water to attracted sharks, making sure anyone who jumped over would meet a painful end.

Naraku was swung on board. He hissed at the smirking man.

"Don't you dare touch me you dog." The prince growled.

"We got a feisty one here." the man sneered. The other soldiers laughed.

Before Naraku could think of what to do next a pair of handcuffs were slapped on his wrist along with a chain collar. The cold metal was heavy on his skin.

"Come on kitty" he pulled Naraku across the ship and down the ladder till he was on land. The prince was than thrown into a group of chained captives.

"Thats the last of them." Than two hooded figures came up riding on one horses.

The one on the front pulled down his hood revealing long silver. The red marks on his cheek meant he must have been from a noble blood line. His golden eyes reminded Naraku of Inuyasha.

"Which one of you is the prince?" He asked.

Every one kept quiet.

"Divided them quickly. The workers from the passengers.

Naraku was pushed into the crowed of passenger along with his cousin. They were divided by their clothes. There were only ten people in the passenger group and four of them were women so they were taken out.

Sesshoumaru jumped off his horse and walked around the crowed. He stared at each one of the men. His eyes taking every detail of them.

"Ill ask one more time, wich one of you is the prince." He pulled out his sword.

"I am" Kunto stepped forward.

Narakus jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what his cousin was doing. They weren't even that close.

"Take him away." The prince watched in horror as they dragged Kunto from his sights.

He felt like someone was watching him. Looking around he saw the second hood figure still on the horse staring at him. He couldn't see who it was.

"Guard the rest. Tomorrow we nail them to crosses." Sesshoumaru yelled.

Naraku felt his heart drop. He was going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground hostages were kept sitting in a circle, chained to each other. There were guards surrounding them making sure no one escaped. The women were crying and the men had looks of dread.

Naraku sat in the corner. He had his legs pressed against his chest and covered himself the best he could from the cold.

As the hours ticked by the realization of his death started to sink in. He was going to die painfully and slow. Leave it to a dog to tie you to a stick. At least a Spytra would kill you fast.

Naraku went through all the possible escapes. He couldn't fight his way out and he couldn't run as long as he was attached to the others. He needed to find a way to separate from them.

He looked around. The guards were stationed around the camp, with their weapon ready to kill. The only possible means of escape was to head into the forest. Their cars couldn't follow him in there.

While he looking around he saw someone looking at him. He met a pair of blue eyes. It was the same man that had stopped him from going over board. He kept on staring at him. He looked him up and down, giving him faces that made Naraku's skin crawl. Unfortunately when they were taken over board Naraku was still in his night clothes. All he had on were baggy purple long pants and no shirt. He wasn't even wearing shoes. If his pants weren't made of silk they might have thought he was a commoner.

His body was completely exposed to the other man. Feeling embarrassed he crossed his arms in front of his chest. The other man let out a soft chuckle.

"Soldiers" he said out loud.

"What" blue eyes answered him.

"I need to use the bathroom"

"Hold it" another guard snapped at him.

"I'll take him, wouldn't want him to soil the ground. Than we have to smell it." Said blue eyes.

Wishing someone else had voluniteered to take him Naraku quietly waited while they unchained him from the rest. His wrist were still in chains and he was hummilatedly dragged by the metal leach and collar around his neck.

"Careful Kouga. Rembeber cats have claws" one man called to blue eyes.

So his name was Kouga, Naraku thought.

"And dogs have teeth" Kouga yelled back. He tugged on the chain. "Hurry up, I don't have all night."

Naraku was dragged into the forest. They had gone way farther than necessary. The forest they were in was lush and lively. Even the birds still sung at night. Their melody was accompanied by the crickets and frogs vioces.

"Ok I think this is far enough." Kouga said out loud. He tied the metal leach to the tree.

Naraku was surprised when his pants were yanked down to his ankles. He was completly exposed to the night air. God why didn't he wear underwear.

"Stop" he cried out when his shaft was grabbed and squessed tightly. A big hand slapped itself against his ass and squeezed even tighter than the one around his cock.

"Not a bad package for a cat" the man started to fondal his back side.

"Don't touch me you flea bag. Im a..." He was about to say prince but he stopped himself.

"Your a what now? Oh were you about to say noble or something, or even Spytra. You cats always have such big prides."

Naraku started to scream. The other was pinching his nipples.

"Don't scream or more guards will come here and you'll get it way worse. I wasn't the only one watching you."

Naraku glared at him. He tried to push him away.

"Be good and I might ask Sesshoumarun if I can keep you as a pet." Kouga slipped his between the cats. He pushed Naraku to the ground. Rocks and twigs dug into his skin.

The prince closed his eyes tight. He wanted to fight but this might be his only chance at life. Could he do it? Could he live as a toy for a Inu soldgier? It was so shameful but the fear was controlling him now. He hated the idea of sub sitting to anyone, much less a dog, he was the prince for crying sake, but he hated the idea of dying more.

When Kouga noticed Nataku had stopped fighting he smirked.

"Good kitty" His hands freely roamed over the soft skin before him. It was like this guy had never been exposed to any harsh elements or injuries. Not one scar, mark or any sign that he had worked a day in his life.

"Your very good looking... For a Spytra." Kouga licked his cat ear.

Naraku shivered in disgust.

"Lots of people think Spytra's are freaky because of their tails and ears but I always thought they were sexy." He gently bit the tip of one ear and rubbed the other with his hand.

Naraku started to breath harder. He never let any one play with his ears. They were so sensitive.

"Do you like that?" Kouga growled. Seeing the confused look on the cats face was turning him on. Naraku didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't figure out it he liked it. And Kouga thought it was so cute.

"Iv herd rumors that a Spytra can cum just by stroking their tails. Is that true?" Kouga grabbed his tail.

Naraku arched his back with the first stroke. He moaned with the second. His body started to like what was happening to him. It had been to long since his last climax. His body was dying for this kind of attention.

Kouga stroked harder enjoying every moan he could rake out the other. His own member was creating a bulge in his pants.

Naraku pulled against the chains. He was twisting and turning his hips till the soldier pined him down.

"What a slutty kitty you are. Getting so wet and hard so soon."

He slid his hand up and down the long black tail. The fluffy fur was so soft. Kouga had figured out that the base of the tail caused Naraku the most pleasure. He squeeze the base and ran his fingers down to the tip.

Panting Naraku looked at the other. Kouga was to busy molesting his tail to notice his gaze.

"I can't wait to pound you. Your making me so hard." He stroked faster, his eyes were filled with lust and aggression

Naraku felt disgusted when he saw the lump in Kougas pants. The cat was about to turn his head away when he saw something shine in the dark. Around Kouga's waist were hanging a pair of lock keys. He could escape if he could get to them. He just needed to get closer. He a plan of corse but he didn't like what he had to do.

"Kouga" he moaned.

The dog kissed his neck and hummed. The soldgiers was still rubbing his tail. Naraku pushed himself againt the other. He rubbed their bodies together.

"I was right you are a slut." Kouga moaned.

"I... I want to ride you" he said softly.

"As you wish"

Kouya laid on his back and pulled Naraku on top of him so he was sitting on his stomach. He thrust up, rubbing his memeber between the cats lower cheeks.

Naraku felt hand on his hips, holding him tight. He grinned himself against the other. It was disgusting and humilating but if he times it right he wouldn't have to go any further.

Naraku still had his wrist tied together. He rested them on Kougas chest and slowly ran them down his sids in a suducted manner. All the dog would think was that he wanted him to touch him. Reaching his waste Naraku rubbed their memebershaft together harder. He did his best to block out the feeling. He even tried pretending it was Inuyasha he was doing this to.

The cat eared man carefully unhooked the key from Kouga's belt while the dog threw his head back and moaned in bliss. Just in time too becuase Kouga had started to pull down his pants.

Naraku didnt want thier member to touch directly so he quickly unlocked the collar and his rust. The blue eyes man was so caught up in his lust he didn't notice what Naraku was doing until the Spytra clicked the collar around his neck.

Before he could even say anything Naraku pulled up his pants and took off running into the thick woods. The rocky ground dug into his skin along with twigs and other sharp things.

He could hear Kouga screaming from behind him.

"The prisoner is escaping. Help, Help."

Naraku ran faster. He could hear other men running in the woods not too. The light of their toruches could be seen in the distance.

It was difficult dogging trees and bushes in the almost pitch black forest. The only lights to guide him were the moon and the touches from behind. The cat kept running long after his legs wanted to give up. The only thing that kept him going were the sounds of the solgiers behind him.

He ran as fast as he could. His lungs were burning and sweat covered his body. He was not used to this much fiscal excersise. The farthest place he walked was to his private carriage.

Just when he thought he was in the clear Naraku's foot got caught on a tree root growing above ground. He felt and hit his head hard on the trunk of a tree. One of his branches stabbed his shoulder.

...

Naraku blinked his eyes. He had a splitting head ach. The last thing he remembered was falling. Soon his sences returned to him. He was being carried. The light of the torches hurt his eyes. He could smell blood, probably his. The men were carring in some kind of hamic. He tried to move but his ankles and wrist were chained tightly together.

He stayed quiet as they took him back to camp. The cat was thrown to the floor.

"Och"

He looked up. Sesshoumaru was standing above him. He growled at the cat. In his hand was a long black whip with a golden handle.

"Disobedience will be rewarded with pain." He announced loud enough so the whole camp could hear.

"Put him in the stockades." The genral ordered.

Naraku struggles when he was dragged to the wodden holder. They crouched him over it. The top part went over Naraku's neck and wrist trapping him.

"You shall suffer more than the others." Sesshoumaru said.

He raised his hand up high and brought the whip down hard on Narakus back. The sound if the wind tearing from the force was his only eating before he cried out in pain.

Naraku couldn't belive how bad it hurt. The hot electric waves of pain went up his spine.

Sesshoumaru waited for the pain to settle before striking again. The second one hit him side ways making a pluse sign. Naraku roared in pain. No matter him much he thrashed he couldn't get loose. More lashes were delivered onto his back.

The red eye man bit his lip. He wouldn't beg to a Inu. Especially a genral. He was the prince. He was better than these worms. He woudnt lower himself to thier level.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped when 15 red lines decorated the Spytra's back. Blood was ossing out of some of them.

"Your death will be far worst than the others. You shall die from exposer." With that he walked away


	8. Chapter 8

Naraku pulled against his bindings. They wouldn't budge. His back still stung. Blood dripped down his skin. So make the situation worse he was thirsty and starving, pluse his spin was in pain from be bent over so long.

A snap of a twig got his attention. Infront of him was a hood figure. Must have been the same one that had rode with Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want."

"Shhhh you'll wake the others. I'm here to help you."

The deep vioce made it clear it was a man. He sounded familiar but Naraku couldn't place it.

The prince had no idea why one of the Inus would want to help him. He kept a flow eye on him till he disappeared behind him.

"This might hurt a bit."

A cool wet fabric was pressed against his open wounds. Naraku hissed as his cuts started to burn.

"Shhh don't make any noise." The stranger cleaned his back of blood. "This will make sure you don't get an infection."

"Who are you?" Naraku asked.

"Im not supprised you don't remember me. I was just your slave after all." Inuyasha pulled down his hoodie.

Naraku was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. He never expected Inuyasha to live this long. And why was he sharing a horse with Sesshoumaru? Actually the better question was why didn't he turn him in when Kuto lied and said he was the prince. He had the chance to turn him in. Why didn't he?

"How did you survive?"

"Seshoumaru took me in and freed me. I am not a slave anymore." Inuayha said that last part proudly.

Naraku looked over him. He had grown into a strong young man. He was taller and more muscular than before. He must have been eating well. He stood tall and his ears were pointed up instead if their usual folded position.

"Sesshoumaru, he's the one who whipped me?"

"Yes, he's the general. Were engaged." He showed him the golden ring. Sesshoumaru had asked him a few days ago to marry him and he excepted. They were planning on getting married in spring. He had no idea why he told Naraku.

"Congratulations." Naraku said sarcastically.

"I brought you some water." Inuyasha pulled the bottle from his bag.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha put the tip to his lips. Slowly Naraku drank it.

"Thanks" he mummed.

"Can you get me out of here?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Cant you steel the keys from Sesshoumaru while he is sleeping? I imagine you share the same quarters."

"I will not sleet from My fiancé!" he said sternly.

"Than your useless to me." Naraku turned his head away.

"Listen, I have an idea on how you can live"

The Spytra looked back at him.

"Once we deliver the prince... who every that is to the capital me and Sesshoumaru are planning on moving to the country. He's going to retire."

"And how dose this help me?"

"Well I can say were going to need help caring for the house and we might need a servant."

"You want to make me a slave!" Naraku yelled.

"SHhhhhhh." Inuyasha covered his mouth. "Not servant, slave" he uncovered his mouth.

"Same thing" the sptrya growled.

"At least you'll live, all you would have to do is vow to be loyal to him and do some chores."

To say that Naraku was mad wouldn't come close to how he was feeling. How could it had come to this.

"I though Inus did believe in slavery."

"They give prisoners or criminals on death row the option of being slaves or being put to death. Please agree to this Naraku. Its the only way to save you." he pleaded with the other.

Naraku lowered his head. He couldn't believe it had come to this. He was a prince for fucking sakes.

"Alright, Ill do it but you have to help me escape the first chance we get."

"OK, Ill talk to Sesshoumaru tomorrow, try to behave till than." he put back his hoody on and disappeared back into the night.

...

Naraku wished he would go death. He couldn't stand the sounds of his people being nailed to the crosses by their hands and feet. Even the children where staked. Their screams were none stop. The heavy scent of blood filled the air.

"Stop, please leave them alone." he screamed.

The soldiers ignored him, no matter how much he yelled at them. Some even got pissed off but they didn't come close to him since Sesshouaru had ordered them to stay away.

As the day went on the screams started to fade as his people started to die out. He lowered his head in misery, Inus were barbaric beast. He swore if he got free he make them all pay.

The thing that really scared him was that he could have been one of the poor souls on those crosses. Though his current situation wasn't much better. The burning sun stung his fresh wounds. His skin blistered and redden from the rays. His pale complexion didn't fair well in this weather. He was so thirsty and hungry but he knew he wouldn't be fed.

He was hoping Inuyasha would come through. If not he would die slowly.

...

Inuyasha sat at the table watching Sesshoumaru enjoy his morning cup of tea.

"Sesshouamru" he said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, when you retire and we move to the country it will be difficult taking care of the house by ourself. Especially if we plan to adopt." Inuyasha poured himself a bowel of cereal.

"Do not worry, we can hire maids to help around the house." Sesshoumaru took another sip of tea.

"But they wont be around full time. Maybe we could get some one to stay full time." He tried to easy into bringing up Naraku.

"Some one like that Spytra noble in the stockaded?"

Inuyasha smiled nervously. The dog was justto smart.

"Please Sesshoumaru, so much blood has been spilled. Cant we just leave this one alive?" he begged.

"We had to kill the others, if we didn't they run to the Spytra army and tell them we were here." Sesshoumaru stood up and adjusted his sword. He looked out side.

"I know but you don't have to kill him." he gave Sesshoumaru his puppy dog eyes. They always soften him up.

"He's a Spytra noble. He would rather die than become a slave. And if he dose he'll try to escape the first opportunity he gets." Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. He felt like a parent telling his child they couldn't keep the dog or cat they found.

"Pleassseeee. Please give him a chance." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Alright fine, Ill give him the option."

Inuyasha kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

OK i just one to point out that Inuyasha is very attached to Naraku because of Stockholm syndrome. He has spent his whole life with Naraku and he dosnt feel complete if the spider is not with him but Inuyasha loves Sesshoumaru verry much but he also has strong feelings for Naraku.

Sesshoumaaru stood in his arm in-front of the stockades. The man in them had still not notice him. The general took the time to observe him. His skin was starting to turn pink from sun burn. He had long dark raven hair and a tall figure. He wasn't very muscular but that would change after some hard work.

"Prisoner." he said. The man looked up. This let Sesshoumaru get a look at his face. He was a handsome man despite the dark rings around his face from lack of sleep but his features were a little feminine. Those long eye lashes and plump lips didn't help him plus his legs were long and smooth like a women.

"You look like a women." Sesshoumaru commented.

Naraku was shocked. Of all the things to say, he say that. "I do not."

"Yes you do." Sesshoumaru even notice the little piecing on the prisoners cat ear. There was no earring but he could see the little hole. Naraku notice his gazed and growled.

"A teenage mistake and besides your the girly one." Naraku looked at his long straighten hair and polished claws. "I wounder how many men you had to sleep with to become a general." He sneered.

Sesshoumaru slapped him hard across the face. The prince felt the hand shape burn form on his face. He had never been hit in the face before. In fact he had never experienced pain before he had met this man.

"You will never talk to be like that again." Sesshoumaru pulled his head up by his hair.

"Did I hit a nerve." he chuckled.

The general pulled back his hand to hit him again. Naraku flinched and closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

Smiling Sesshoumaru lowered his hand. He had learn that sometimes all you needed was the threat of more pain to get a sassy prisoner to behave.

"I'm here to give you a choice. Become my slave or die."

"Some choice." the prince whispered. "OK I'll go with the first one."

"Do you swear to obey and fulfill any order you are told? Do you willingly give all freedom and free will to forever live in servitude? Do you swear to live only to follow your new masters orders?"

Naraku swallowed hard. He would fine away to escape and get revenge for this humiliation."Fine."

"By Inu law by agreeing to these terms you give up any possessions, tittles and rights to your past life."

Sesshoumaru unlocked the stockades and raised the wooden top freeing him. Slowly the prince stood up, his bones cracking as he straighten himself. Red lines covered his wrist and neck from where the wood had rubbed against the skin. Sesshoumaru attached chains around his wrist. He pulled on them making Naraku fallow him.

The general looked at his back. The wounds had been treated. He smiled to himself. Inuyasha could be to kind for his own good sometimes.

"Where are we going?" Naraku asked.

"You will not speak unless spoken too." he replied.

Naraku grumbled to himself but fallowed the man. He was taken to a tent where there was a line of men. Sesshoumaru walked past them to the front.

"Miroku, get out here." He commanded.

There was rumbling and a mess of things clashing together from inside the ten. Out came a man wearing a purple robe and short black hair with purple eyes to match his clothes.

"I wish you wouldn't yell like that. I knocked down somethings because you surprised me." He looked over Naraku. "And who do we have hear. A Spytra alive in your care and by the looks if it he's a blue blood. Now Iv seen everything."

"Never mind who he _was_. I need you to treat his wounds."

"Alright, I saw what you did to him yesterday. Just lay him belly down on the table and I'll see the damage and from the dry blood in his hair. I figure he has a head injury too." He walked back inside the tent.

Sesshoumaru pushed him forward. Hissing Naraku fallowed Miroku and laid on the wooden table.

Miroku walked up to him. "Now I'm going to touch your back now. Don't worry I won't hurt you." He gently touched the skin around the lashes. Grabbing a wet clothed he carefully washes the remaining blood off. He examine Narakus head. The prince was thankful for the gentle treatment. It was the nicest he's been treated for awhile.

"Well you don't have a concussion but a few cuts on your back need to be stitched." He pulled out a needle and thread."Now this will hurt. I ran out of pain killer so you need to be good and take it like a man."

He felt Sesshoumaru hands on his back holding him down. Now wanting to seem weak he greeted his teeth and waited for the pain. He promised himself he would not cry out. Not in front of them.

The first stitch was horrible, the second made him shake. Lucky Miroku was fast and experienced with stitching. He was finished in less then a minute. The sting from the cream he but on his back felt like nothing after dealing with that needle.

After that he was forced to fallow Sesshoumaru again." Were are we going?"

"A slave dose not talk unless ordered too."

They arrived at what looked like food stand but instead of food they were giving out supplies. Again Sesshoumaru cut to the front of the line.

He tried to ignore the stairs. He must look like a pet being pulled around on a leash.  
>Sesshoumaru asked the man behind the stand for some clothes that would fit him. The man pulled out a folded shirt and pants. Taking them Sesshoumaru pulled him into the biggest tent he had seen so far.<p>

"Here change." He held out the clothes.

At least he took him somewhere to change and didn't make him undress in public, Naraku thought. He took the clothes from the other. The prince waited for the other to leave so he could change but he never did. He wouldn't even turn around to give him any privacy.

"Hurry up" Sesshoumaru ordered.

Naraku decided to turn around and change quickly. He slipped off his silk pants pajamas. They landed on the floor. Carefully he stepped out of them. The brown plain pants Sesshoumaru had gave him were too long and scratched his skin as he pulled them up. The brown shirt was the same. They were ugly clothes that the common people wore.

Sesshoumaru picked up the silk pants and examined them. Taking both sides of the fabric he pulled them apart till they ripped in half.

"Hey, stop. Those are my pants" Naraku watched he he threw the rest of it in a trash can.

"What are you talking about. You are a slave, a slave dose not own any possessions. They are possessions." He said causally,

Naraku bit his tongue and clenched his fist. He had to control the anger swelling in him. He knew the punishment that would befall a disobedient slave. It would be hard but he had to act like a slave till he found a way to escape. Then he come back with his army and kill them all.

Sesshoumaru was leading him somewhere again. They were back out side and were walking towards some horses. One horse he notice right away. It was a big white steed with a silver handle and saddle. This was no doubt the generals horse.

"AhUn" the general called. The horse raised his head and took three steps closer before calling to his rider. Sesshoumaru patted his snout.

"Sesshoumaru-sama"

Naraku turned to see Inuyasha walking towards them. He was carrying a bucket of water. He put the bucket in front of AhUn so he could drink. Grateful the horse nudge his side so he pet him.

"Good timing Inuyasha, its time to move on." Sesshoumaru tied Naraku's chain to the saddle of the horse.

"This is Inuyasha, you will also be severing him as well. Any command he gives you, you must fallow as if it were an order from me. If it wasn't for him you still be dying in the stockades." Naraku looked over the half-ling. He really had changed a lot. He built was bigger and his ears weren't drooped down like he was use to seeing. There was more color in his skin and his eyes were brighter.

Naraku looked towards Sesshoumaru, it seemed like he was waiting for something.

"Oh" Naraku turned to Inuyasha "Thank you lord Inuyasha for saving my life. I am most grateful for your kindness." He did an elegant bow.

With his head down Naraku smirked. He could play along for a little it, he did like to act.

"Your welcome. Please stand up." Inuyasha was blushing.

Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow at the prisoners sudden change in attitude.

"We should be leaving in an hour. Are you ready Inuyasha?"

"Yes I am, everything is packed in the carriage. The... other prisoner is secure." Inuyasha pulled an apple from his pocket and gave it to the horse.

"Where are we..." Naraku closed his mouth and looked down when he remembered he wasn't suppose to talk unless ordered to.

"We are going home" Inuyasha said friendly.

Naraku knob.

...

Naraku was gasping. His legs were killing him and it felt like he was breathing fire. They had been traveling for hours. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were riding AhUn while Naraku was walking next to the horse. The prince wasn't use to this much fiscal exercise. He could feel his legs shake from underneath him.

"Here" Inuyasha held out a bottle of water.

Naraku turned his head away and ignored his offer. He refused to take pity.

Hours later and the sun was at its hottest. Sweat covered his clothes, it felt so disgusting. He wanted nothing more than a nice soak in his bath tub with a glass of red wine. To bad that fantasy seemed miles away now.

"I cant go on." Naraku fell to the floor. The horse dragged him three feet before the animal stopped.

Looking down at him Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Take him to the carriage." he ordered two of his men.


	10. Chapter 10

Two soldiers dragged Naraku to a carriage and dumped him in the back. He hissed at them for the rough treatment.

"Stupid dogs" he muttered.

"Naraku your alive!" he turned to see his cousin Kunto. He was sitting in the corner with his hands tided behind his back. "I though they staked you like the rest."

"Kunto" Naraku rushed to his side. "Are you alright cousin?"

"I'm find, they tied me up here and left me. How are you still alive?"

"You will never belive what happen." Naraku started to tell his story about Inuyasha and how he was now a slave. He left out the part about Kouga. His cousin listen in astonishment.

"You have the luck of a devil. Your ex-slave is the lover of the general and managed to save your life. Dam"

"I know, I though he be dead by now." Naraku sat against the wall.

Hours past before something happen. Inuyasha walked in with a sandwich and a water bottle.

"I brought you some food." When he saw Naraku with Kunto he froze. "Oh I thought you were alone."

Kunto chuckled. Naraku elbowed him.

He split the sandwich in half. Naraku took both half's. He had to help his cousin eat since his hands were behind his back.

"Mmmm peanut butter and jelly. My favorite." Naraku told him.

"Yea I remembered you liked them."

"Thank you" Naraku said.

The real prince looked over the hanyou. He was sitting two feet away. "Why didn't you tell Sesshoumaru that I was the real prince?" he whispered

Inuyasha turned his head to the side. "I didn't want them to kill you"

Naraku smirked. "Inuyasha, your so loyal. You have accomplished so much since we last seen each other. You survived, you won the heart of an improtant man, you gained your freedom , you even saved my life. I am so proud of you." He leaned over till he was inches from the others face.

Inuyasha held his breath, Naraku was so close.

"And I am so grateful" he whispered. "I know you don't want me to die. You were so clever to find away to save me. I trust you Inuyasha and I know you wont let me die." He gently pushed his lips again his.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, the kiss was soft and gentle.

"Ma, ma Naraku I..."

"Its OK, I missed you too." He pushed his body against the hanyou's. Slowly Naraku embraced him with a hug. "I missed you so much puppy."

"I missed you too." Inuyasha rested his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I wont leave you alone again. I promise."

Inuyahsa whipped his eyes. "I have to go"

When the dog was out of ear shot Naraku and his cousin laughed out loud.

"Wow Naraku you sure know how to love them and drag them along."

"Don't laugh too much, he's our best shot of escaping."

Exhausted his cousin leaned against him. Naraku wrapped his arm around the others shoulder. "We will find a way out of this mess."

Hours seemed to past and both nobles fell asleep. They only woke to the sound of a dark chuckle. Kouga was standing out side the wagon. They must have stopped for a break.

"You two look so cute snuggled up to each other." He climbed into the cart.

Naraku growled baring his fangs. His black ears tensed and his tail puffed up making him look slightly bigger. Taking his lead Kunto did the same.

Kouga chuckled again. "You cats have such tiny fangs" He smiled showing his much bigger and pointier teeth.

"But our claws are very sharp." He ran his hand down the wooden walk leaving deep claw marks to prove his point. Kunto couldn't fight with his hands tied behind his back but Naraku had more freedom. His wrist were bounded together but he had a good foot of chain separating them. He could wrap that chain around the dog's neck, given the chance.

Being careful Kouga moved closer. "Relax kitty's I'm not here to hurt you. I wouldn't have hurt you last time either." He had a bag with him and from it he pulled out two red apples. "Here you must be hungry." The dog held the apples out to them.

Cautiously Naraku moved closer, never breaking eye contact with him. With cat like speed he snatched the apples from the dog.

Naraku moved back into the corner with his cousin. He took a bite of one and held the other to Kunto's helping him eat it. They were both starving and the apple was so sweat.

"You see I'm not so bad."

Naraku whipped apples juices off his cousins skin with his shirt.

"You to are so adorable and you look so similar. I know you are both nobles so are you related or do all Spytra look alike?"

They both ignored his question. Kouga raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised your still alive" He said to Naraku. "I herd Sesshoumaru made you into his personal slave. First the hanyou and now you. I guess Lord Sesshoumaru has a thing for cats." he laughed.

Naraku growled in warning.

"I don't blame him though. There are some attractive qualities that your kind posses." he leaned closer.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" Naraku said.

"I am. I'm watching the prisoners. I have to keep a _close_ eye on you two." he inches closer.

"I'll claw your eyes out if you come any closer." Naraku growled.

"Why are you being so mean, I'm trying to be nice."

"I don't care, leave us alone you dog." Naraku hissed.

Kouga grabbed his ankle and pulled him across the floor away from Kunto. Before Naraku could react his hands were pinned and the dog was on top of him. He tried to push him off but the other was much stronger. Kunto tried to help but Kouga punched him in the stomach making him curl into a ball of pain.

"Wait your turn princy."

Kouga sneered. He leaned down to Naraku and nipped his ear. Holding down the chain that bonded Naraku's hands his other hand wrapped around the cats throat.

"Its a long trip back and these men here aren't to fond of Spytra. Anything could happen. Remember I'm in charge of watching you but I also protect you, both of you. You should be a little nicer to me." He pushed his lips against the others.

Kouga bit his lip demanding entry. When he was refused he bit hard enough to draw blood.

Naraku cried out in pain, unwillingly giving him entry into his mouth. Kouga pushed his tongue in tasting every inch of his mouth. Only when Naraku started to turn pink from lack of air did he stop.

"You beast, you animal, you retched Inu. How dare you defile me with your disgusting tongue." Naraku screamed. He froze when he felt something hard pressed against his stomach.

"Don't stop now kitty, its really doing it for me." He pressed his body into the other and started to rub himself against the smaller man. "Tell me where else I defiled you, tell how I touched you last time." He growled. His hand reached under Naraku trying to grab his tail. Naraku wiggled his hips trying to keep him from it. The more he moved the hard Kouga rubbed against him. The Inu let out a pleasure filled moan.

"Get off him" Kunto yelled. He tired to tackled the dog but Kouga grabbed him by his shirt and flipped him in his back next to Naraku.

"Poor kitty's, you must be terrified after seeing so many of your friends die. Don't worry I'll make you forget about them. First he flipped Naraku on to his back and held him down with one knee. The prince felt his hands crushed under his and the dogs weight. Than he flipped Kunto and lined him up do he was laying side by side with Naraku. When his cousin tried to move away grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the floor board.

"Stay still" he ordered.

Naraku knew his cousin had always been timid and this dog was taking advantage of that. Kunto wouldn't move with the threat of more pain. The man was already crying. Naraku was completely different. No matter how much he was hit he wouldn't stop struggling. The dog had to use all his wieght to pin him

"Lets play a game." he grabbed both the cats tails, one in each hand. "Lets see who cums first."

He started stroking them. His fingers squeezing and messaging the skin.

"Stop" Naraku said.

"No" Kouga dragged his hands up and down the tails feeling for their different. The princes tail was longer and more fur while Sesshoumaru's slaves tail was softer and had a curled tip. Even though they were slightly different he had both cat moaning under him. they meowed and squirmed. He could make them both scream at the same time or one after the other. He was sure that under their bellies they both had erections.

"Please no more." Kunto begged. "I cant take it."

Kouga rubbed them faster. Getting another idea he pushed both tails together and started rubbing them against each other. Taking the tips of each tail he put them in his mouth and sucked.

"NO don't" Naraku screamed. Kouga didn't even have to hold him down anymore. His body had turned to jelly.

The dog flipped Naraku onto his stomach and forced Kunto on top of him. Still holding onto their tails he nippled on the tips and rubbed them hard against each other.

"Listen Princy, I want you to kiss him while I play with your tails.

"Please stop, were cousin, this in incest." Kunto cried.

Naraku want to scream at his cousin for saying that. He could blow his cover.

"Really? How interesting." Kouga raised an eyebrow. "But you still have to kiss."

"Never you piece of..." Naraku screamed when Kouga bent his tail.

"Do it or I'll break your tail into little bits."

Crying Kunto pushed his lips against Naraku's. "Make it a good one." Kouga ordered.

Naraku kissed his cousin back. This was taboo but it was still better than kissing that dog. he could pretend it was some one else. He could pretend Kouga wasn't looking at them and stroking their tails.

"Tell me princy, is you cousin hard?"

"Yes" Kunto whimpered.

"Are you hard?" He sneered.

"Yes" Kunto answered.

Kouga laughed again. He continued to stroke their tails. Naraku was starting to shake. His shaft touched his cousins.

"Go ahead my Kitty's, cum."

He squeezed harder bringing Naraku over the edge. His cousin followed soon after. Both their pants were stained and both of them were panting.

"You guys are so hot together." Kouga moaned. His hand lipped into his pants. He started to stoke each other while looking at the pair. He moaned loudly.

He came onto the floor.

Smiling he watched the cats pick themselves up and move back to the corners. Both their faces were red.

Chuckling Kouga decided to take his leave.


End file.
